listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trolley Tom
Trolley Tom is a comedy mini-series by the YouTube channel ExplosmEntertainment where all of the subscribers can vote in the comments who Tom should kill. Trolley Tom Season 1 Decision #2 *Father - Run over with Tom's Trolley, sent to Trolley Hell. *Five Male Children - Run over with Tom's Trolley, sent to Trolley Hell. Decision #3 *Female Doctor - Run over with Tom's Trolley. Decision #4 *Your Mother - Run over with Tom's Trolley. Decision #5 *Santa Claus - Run over with Tom's Trolley. Decision #7 *Your Grandmother - Run over with Tom's Trolley. *Your Grandfather - Run over with Tom's Trolley. Decision #9 *Bob Ross - Run over with Tom's Trolley by Tram Sam. Decision #11 *Zachary David - Run over with Tom's Trolley. Decision #12 *All 9,764,383 Explosm Entertainment Subscribers* - Run over with Tom's Trolley. Decision #13 *'The New Adolf Hitler' - Run over with Tom's Trolley. *'Tram Sam' - Run over with Tom's Trolley, sent to Trolley Hell. Decision #14 *''Trolley Tom'' - Rides his trolley up to Trolley Heaven. Trolley Tom: Angel Of Death (Season 2) Decision #2 *Female Instagram Model - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt. Decision #3 * Male Internet Troll - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt. Decision #4 *'Male Dictator' - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt. Decision #5 *Joe - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt. Decision #6 * Trolley War Denier - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt. * Trolley War Profiteer - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt. Decision #7 *'Tram Samuel Sr.' - Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt, sent to Trolley Hell. *'Granny Tram Samantha '- Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt, sent to Trolley Hell. *'Tram Pam '- Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt, sent to Trolley Hell. *'Track Jack '- Disintegrated by Trolley Tom with a lightning bolt, sent to Trolley Hell. Decision #8 * Trolley Tom - Smited himself to protect his family, sent to Trolley Hell. Decision #10 * Zachary David - Dropped into Double Hell by Trolley Tom. Decision #11 * Tram Samuel Sr. - Dropped into Double Hell by Tram Sam. * Granny Tram Samantha - Dropped into Double Hell by Tram Sam. * Tram Pam - Dropped into Double Hell by Tram Sam. * Track Jack - Dropped into Double Hell by Tram Sam. Note *Using the Wayback Machine when Decision #12 was released, 7/31/2019. https://web.archive.org/channel/UCWXCrItCF6ZgXrdozUS-Idw Victim Gallery Screenshot (379).png|Hard-Working Father of Five Boys Screenshot (380).png|Female Cancer Scientist Screenshot (381).png|Your Mother Screenshot (382).png|Santa Claus Screenshot (383).png|Your Grandparents Screenshot (384).png|Bob Ross Screenshot (385).png|Zachary David Screenshot (386).png|Explosm Entertainment Subscribers Screenshot (387).png|The New Adolf Hitler and Tram Sam Screenshot (388).png|Trolley Tom Screenshot (389).png|Female Instagram Model Screenshot (390).png|Male Internet Troll Screenshot (391).png|Male World Dictator Screenshot (392).png|Joe Screenshot (393).png|Trolley War Denier and Trolley War Profiteer Screenshot (1738).png|Tram Sam's Family Screenshot (412).png|Trolley Tom Screenshot (463).png|Zachary David Screenshot (504).png|Tram Sam's Family Category:Youtube Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Death Galleries Category:2010s Category:United States